


Lack of Words

by Marasa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, End Of Tour, Exhaustion, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RAB - Freeform, Soft Boys, Van Days, admitting feelings, hotel room, regional at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: The boys feel kinda bad that they’re so glad it’s over for the time being. It’s been day in, day out of physically demanding work, constant uncomfortability and suffocating sexual tension.It’s rendered Josh and Tyler completely exhausted in every way.





	Lack of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 3 of Keep Watch and In Midwest Motel Rooms.
> 
> You don't have to read those first.

The tour is over. Finally.

In celebration, they get a room at a nearby hotel because for once, they can afford it. 

It’s legit. There’s a lobby with a fish tank, a glass elevator and fourteen floors of fluffy beds.

They think they’d better enjoy it if it wasn’t for the fact that at already midnight, they’re so tired and completely out of it that they can barely keep their eyes open.

The boys feel kinda bad that they’re so glad it’s over for the time being. It’s been day in, day out of physically demanding work, constant uncomfortability and suffocating sexual tension.

It’s rendered Josh and Tyler completely exhausted in every way.

They’re all over each other in the elevator and they don’t really care about the fact that those few insomniacs wandering the lobby below can clearly see them. 

Tyler is leaned up in the corner with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Josh has found a place against him, his face tucked into his shoulder and his hands loosely wrapped around his hips. 

“Don’ sle’p yet…” Tyler mumbles with his cheek now resting atop Josh’s head. “Wait for...room...”

“Know...” Josh answers. He squirms, pushes further into Tyler and the singer thinks that even though he’s so exhausted, he's glad he's awake enough to enjoy the closeness they share.

Ever since Josh’s episode in the motel back wherever the fuck they were, they had become more honest and open with their needs. 

All Josh had to say was that he was feeling a little anxious and Tyler was showering him with physical affection, hugging him for as long as he could and cuddling the ever loving shit out of him.

All Tyler had to say that he was hopeless and Josh was talking to him and listening, holding his hand and telling him he was talented enough to rule the entire world.

It’s what they need to survive this together, but it does not remedy any of the unsaid feelings they share.

Too many times has Tyler stared at Josh’s lips with the thought of how much he wanted them against his own again. Josh too had to fight the temptation to hold Tyler closer when they were cuddled up in the back of the van and trail kisses down his throat.

They’d become honest with each other these past few weeks, but only to a point. They both wished it was more but they refused to divulge their true feelings out of fear that whatever was beginning with the band and with them would somehow crumble under its own weight.

The elevator dings.

The boys hum in annoyance.

Tyler nearly falls over his untied laces as he blindly makes his way out of the elevator and down the hall. He really hopes he doesn’t faceplant because he knows if he did, he’d be out in a matter of seconds, snuggled up against the fluffy carpet.

Josh’s hand is a little cold in his as he walks a little faster with delirious murmurs of how they’re almost there and to just wait, it’s going to be so comfortable, promise.

He fumbles with the keycard of their room. Josh whines in frustration. 

Being awake this late after such a strenuous show is pretty much torture. It hurts their already sore bodies to stand. Tyler feels the beginning of a migraine and Josh’s shoulders ache.

The lock on the door finally gives way to the magnetic strip. 

They share a sleepy sigh of gratitude.

Inside, it's everything they hoped it would. It's like when they got that motel room but it's already so much better. 

The lamps glow orange and do not add to the pain behind their eyes. The bed is fitted with stark white sheets and a fluffy comforter. The temperature is perfect and the room smells vaguely of fresh laundry.

They swoon.

The boys hurry to rid themselves of their skinny jeans and sweaty shirts. They know that they should probably shower after jumping around on a small, outdoor stage for an hour or two but they’d surely pass out in the shower and drown.

Tyler helps Josh as he struggles to step out of his pants. Josh helps Tyler when he has trouble undoing the last button on his button down.

They both giggle deliriously as finally they're rid of their clothes. They sway in exhaustion on bare feet, in nothing but boxers.

Josh stumbles a little. Tyler does too. They end up lightly headbutting each other, lips accidentally skimming each other’s cheeks.

They both freeze. They make eye contact.

They’re too sleepy to make excuses for the obvious looks on their faces. There's that final shred of honestly they've been lacking, that undeniable little bit of truth that keeps them awake at night.

It's the same look they had shared in the gas station restroom the first time they had ever acted upon their feelings. Since then, they've pretended like they had never seen that look of longing in the other’s eyes.

But now, on the last night of the first ever tour, the end of the this journey, there is no more hiding. There is no denying the scary and exciting feeling they both share. They’ve come so far but it’s not far enough.

“Tyler,” Josh murmurs in surprise as Tyler takes a half-a-step closer. Tyler presses their foreheads together again and shushes him with a kiss.

Their lips simply press against each other's in mutual shock and uncertainty. The feelings of doubt quickly fade away as finally, their lips part.

It's slow and lacks burning passion because that requires energy they don't have. Instead, their actions are languid as they simply taste the other.

Tyler licks Josh’s tongue. Josh licks Tyler’s.

It's warm and sticky and wet. Josh can feel Tyler’s breath on the tip of his tongue as he slowly runs the muscle across the roof of Tyler’s mouth. 

Josh holds his hips. Tyler gives a lazy grind.

He's not even hard; he just needs some way to silently convey how close he wants Josh.

“C’...Can't do more…” Tyler says in a voice grated with exhaustion. He gives one last grind but backs off half an inch.

Josh nods his head clumsily. “Yeah.”

“Wanna,” Tyler clarifies because even to his sleep-addled mind, it's still important to make that distinction that he wishes they could do more right now.

He wants Josh. Needs him. 

He's just too exhausted.

Josh squeezes his fingers. He nudges his nose against Tyler’s cheek bone.

“Later,” Josh promises. Tyler hums.

The boys yawn against each other’s faces. 

Together, they crawl into bed and slide under the covers. Comfort immediately befalls them as they're wrapped in a cool hug of plush material. 

Tyler turns off the lights and Josh’s head is already pressed against his collarbone.

In the darkness and silence that encompasses them in an actual hotel room a few hours from home, something has changed.

They've always been close but they're closer. Tyler finds the strength as he begins to nod off to wrap his arms around the other. Josh nestles closer easily and begins to lick the sweat and salt from his sticky skin over his collar bone.

It's a little gross but more so, it's raw. It's truth, all they've wanted for so long.

Tyler wants to ramble and stand upon the bed and preach to Josh just how long he's wanted this, this closeness or whatever it is. He's wanted to kiss him and hold him under the covers of an actual bed. He's wanted to worship him, please him, comfort him.

But he's much too tired to speak a single word and something tells him his words would fall on deaf ears.

The soft caressing of Josh’s tongue against his skin slow, slow, slows until he's snoring softly against him.

Tyler smiles. 

The lack of words is fine for now. 

There's always time tomorrow to ramble about how great the end of tour has been for the both of them.


End file.
